Breaking Free: The Fate of Clans
by Rycil-kun
Summary: These events are taken 15 years after the time skip in the manga. The original characters may be mentioned, and a couple will be seen but the focus is on this new generation. Please Review! Chapter 5 will end the Filler Hell of my story!
1. Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this version of the personal characters.

Grann Rycil looked at his Sensei. It was a young Chunin who seemed to be enjoying teaching the class. The man placed his hand on the large desk in front of the class. His name was Salei-Sensei.

"Alright, today we will be testing you all. You all have done well on your written exams, but what you know can never measure up to what you can do with that knowledge. Now first we have... Momichi Toro."

The young boy chuckled as he got up and stood in front of the class.

"What do I have to do Sensei? Bunshin, Kwarmi, Henge?"

The chunin chuckled.

"Not exactly so simple. I want you to choose any other student from this room, and the two of you will fight. The strongest taijutsu user in the class should find that to be rather easy.'

The young boy pointed at the red headed shinobi, Grann Rycil. The emerald eyes of Rycil looked at Toro without a wince of fear. Toro was bigger than him, and he was three years older, but... he wasn't a killer. Therefore, Rycil calculated there was no real danger.

"Too easy! He is 9 years old, he is probably still in diapers."

Toro started his attack, charging at Rycil. Meanwhile, the young red head had already started his counter balance. He was a Grann, the blood of the lost clan filled through him, and the look in his eye proved it. It was cold, like looking at a glacier.

Rycil shoved his hand forward and Toro saw it coming, he jumped over Rycil and came down on him like a rock. Rycil's eyes widened as he was just barely able dodge the assault. The red head made a few hand seals, and suddenly the room was filled with Bunshins. There were at least twenty of the illusions; the entire class looked at him in amazement. Even Salei-Sensei smiled as he saw this. It was a marvel.

Toro started getting frustrated as he attacked wildly, the clones disappearing in front of him. A foot comes out, and it crashes into a desk as Toro's Kwarmi no Jutsu activated. Rycil charged after him, making a few more hand seals. A tremendous light came forth, blinding the whole class and Rycil stood over Toro.

"I think you lost... Ah!"

Toro, swept across the floor and Rycil fell to the ground. Both boys got to their feet and found the chunin in between them.

"That is enough, you both pass. Now wait outside."

The boys waited and Toro looked at him. It was strange, this kid never fought with anyone... ever. How did he get to be strong enough? This question bothered Toro for a good while as the rest of the class came outside. Salei spoke softly.

"I wished to find out how you would act under pressure. You used the skills I taught you well. I hope you continue your training with this lesson in mind."


	2. Meeting Mura

Rycil walked into the classroom at the assigned time, seeing that the other groups were already gone. Today was the day to meet his jounin. She was supposed to be a little different, but a good teacher. He didn't care, as long as he could learn from her.

Entering the classroom, he saw the jounin. Her long brown hair was tipped with purple, and her blood red eyes were filled with a somewhat ominous purple light. She growled as she rushed forward and grabbed the emerald-eyed boy.

"You are late!"

A couple girls giggled behind her, each one wearing a headband. One in the classic way, around her forehead, and the other around her wrist. The first girl had light blonde hair and cute, little, brown eyes. She wore a simple, white kimono and black pants. This was Hayla Kia She waved at Rycil, while the other girl only folded her arms.

This second girl had short black hair and hardened sea blue eyes. She was wearing a simple black t-shit and blue pants, very basic clothing. She scoffed as Rycil entered the room. This girl was unknown to Rycil.

Kia gasped as the older woman grabbed Rycil.

"M-Mura-Sensei, Rycil-chan is on time. We just arrived early."

"Simply because he is on time, does not mean he is not late!" 

The three genin looked at her, not being able to understand what she was saying. Mura sighed and threw Rycil behind her and into Kia. The genin got up, and stared at her. Kia yelped and brushed herself off. 

"Geez... Alright Even though you were on time, you made the rest of your squad wait 15 minutes until your arrival! By doing this, you made us waste time, hence the fact that you are late!"

Rycil understood, but little Kia was still confused. She almost raised her hand, before the young genin could cut her off.

"But, if you were not all so early, you could have saved yourselves the trouble of waiting and done something else with the 15minutes you spent waiting for me."

Mura smiled at this. He was an interesting one, this Grann Rycil. She let her three new students sit down. She leaned against a wall and looked at the, her head band dangling from her neck, much like Rycil's. 

"Well now, I am Echi Haimura, but you can just call me Mura-Sensei. Please, tell me a little bit about yourselves. You know, the likes/dislikes, future wishes, ect."

"Uh, hi! I am Hayla Kia, of the Hayla clan. I love anything chibi, I don't care if it's a puppy or a bug, and I hate hand to hand combat! I want to be the best Genjutsu master in the village."

The rest of the squad looked at her dumbfounded. This girl, she wanted to become a shinobi? Well, this was strange.

"Uh..., right, well next?"

"I am Takina Sai. I don't feel like sharing my likes with any of you, and I dislike annoyances. I don't wish for anything more for than you to teach me something useful."

"I am Grann Rycil, of the Grann Clan. I like solitude, too many people tend to become a mere risk. I dislike two things: fire ants, and useless girls like Kila."

The young girl's face went paper white, unable to believe what Rycil just said.

"I wish to become stronger. But merely wishing for that won't do anything. With any assistance you can give me, I will train my body, for both of us..."

Mura smiled at this group. If anything this would be an interesting squad to lead. The girls and Rycil would be at an almost constant emotional battle, between the ditz, the silent, and the sexist. Well, she had something to teach all of them.

"Well now! I am glad to hear this from all of you! Now I know exactly what I have to improve. You three have gone to hell, be prepared to claw your way out."


	3. The TST

As the new trio walked along the roads of Cloud Central, their Sensei suddenly stopped and held out three little diamonds with small string loops on each. She tossed one to each of the students. Rycil caught his and looked at it, confused. Kia fumbled to catch hers, while Sai scoffed, as she caught her own ornament and clasped her hand around it.

"Now, you three, here is your task. You have to run, hide, anything. Just as long as I can't get those ornaments in an hour. Now get going, I will wait fifteen minutes, leaving you with a simple 45 minutes to survive. Note, you cannot eat the diamond to keep it away from me." 

The trio was gone, as Kia ran into a small shop, stopping to put the gem in her shoe. She used Henge no Jutsu to appear to be a young man, and walked away, hoping to escape from Mura's might.

Sai ran imbedding the stone into the palm of her hand. The hand seemed to heal over the stone, leaving a layer of dried blood of the wound. She ran and jumped to the roof tops to gain an easier run.

Rycil however, did the indirect thing, making a few hands signs. He ran off leaving a poof of smoke behind him.

"Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The clones stood in a circle around the Jounin, all of them intent on slowing her down. The real Rycil ran through the busy town, jumping anything that got in his way. He strung a piece of tripwire through the look, and made a makeshift earring, tying it around his ear to hold on to it. This was an interesting plan, but was it going to be good enough?

After a half an hour had passed, the Soil Clones were a muddy nothing, and Mura was already closing in on the weakest of the three. Hayla Kia was the most pitiful shinobi of the three possible genin, and she didn't deserve to graduate. At least that is what Takina Sai saw as Mura grabbed the young Hayla girl's shirt by the collar.

"I told you, girlie. You had a bonus 15 minutes, and you couldn't use that time to hide effectively? Let me tell you a helpful tip, Kia. Boy's… they just don't skip. You got excited and you screwed up, now-"

Then a flash a barrage of blows came from Rycil's feet as he made a rapid kick in the air. He huffed as he made a few hand seals and five more Rycils came to be.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The Jounin smiled as she made a rather fast paced series of blows at the Rycil's, all of them disappearing in smoke. Mura smiled. This kid was smarter than Kia. He used his skill effectively, hiding himself with his clones, and then using his own body to continue to summon more. All the meanwhile distracting Mura, so she cannot get Kia's gem, and letting himself keep his. Even after his chakra runs low, he can escape, leaving Kia in the dust.

"So, Rycil-kun. You believe you have a talent. Well, I must say that an academy student has a great amount of skill to create solid clones and to use them so well. The only problem is that you are draining yourself too quickly. You are in trouble and you know it."

Another barrage of Rycils came out, and Mura swept at them with a single kick sending them all the smoke… except for the real one. Rycil was clinging on the Jounin, and he was already getting tired.

"Kia, don't just stand there! Either help or run! We have a good twenty minutes left! If you want to pass, do something!"

"Rycie-chan!"

In a flash Sai was kneeing Mura in the forehead, forgetting of her plans to save herself. She growled and her eyes seemed to turn to a light hue of blue. Not the iris's, the white of the eyes was changing. Mura grabbed the two children and flung them into a wall. She smiled as the timer rang.

"Congratulations. You have proven that a little thought can go a long way. I'll explain this further in time; just always remember that spark you guys just had. Show the world your power! You are all official genin!"


	4. Life of a Ninja

((I know, it still sucks. But it's almost painful to have to write this sort of filler when I know all the uber exciting things that are coming.) )

Rycil said nothing as he awoke in the small little Shack that was his home. He was a young poor child. Being as young as he was, getting money was nigh impossible. Nobody wanted to hire him for work unless it was a simple task of fetching something. This was an irritating way to live, but he understood it. It was simple and easy, even a little kid could do it. He didn't need any ninja skills for that, but that would make it boring.

Rycil sped along the ground and made a few hand seals. He needed four things now, and he wasn't going to waste his time to get each at a time. The hand seals were simple and he knew the jutsu by heart.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Four Rycils sped off in their respective directions, each going for what the needed. The first Rycil smiled as he came with the easiest item on the list, fresh water. The clone felt a sharp sensation of pain as it bursted into smoke.

The second Rycil saw the money laying there and sighed. He was second, how annoying! Well, it didn't matter her had the logs needed by him. Still fairly easy to obtain even for the small boy. Again smoke rose as the clone was destroyed.

The third Rycil came carrying a great bucket of stones onto his back. What the hell this man needed with these rocks, Rycil had no idea. But he laughed as he finally reached his destination.

"Well, sir, here they-"

Poof. The clone was gone, leaving the man to sigh as he awaited the final Rycil. This was going to get old fast.

Then the final Rycil came, walking a small dog to the man. He couldn't believe it. This was his task. It was so lame. Sure he was young, but he was a ninja now.

"I'm done, sir. Can I have my money now."

The man sighed and looked at Rycil. This was quite interesting indeed. Rycil seemed to still be utterly clueless. The man actually began to laugh as he looked at Rycil. This was pitiful.

"You ignored the note left on your door, didn't you?"

"A note...?"

_flashback_

_A note hung on Rycil's door and the genin looked at it carefully. This note was obviously a delayed paper bomb! If he touched it, it would spell disaster. In a swift movement, Rycil used the kunai embedded into his door to send the note flying. Then with a quick few hand seals he let out a blast of searing flame with destroyed the note._

_/flashback_

"Oh yeah... I destroyed it. I though it was a threat..."

Pain came as one Takina Sai hit him in the side of the head. Rycil went flying to the ground and stood back up fast.

"What the hell? Sai? What are you doing here?"

Two bursts of smoke came as Henge no Jutsu was revealed. The man was Mura-Sensei and Kia smiled as she fiddled with the collar around her neck. She hugged Rycil tightly as Mura flicked his forehead, causing the boy to stagger back.

"What the-"

"Don't worry, Rycie-kun! I was the little doggy you were walking!"

Sai and Mura both ignored the perfect chance to yell at Kia too and focused on Rycil. Sai was cold, almost always silent, but she had something to say this time.

"Idiot! That note was to accept a mission of gathering fire wood. Because you didn't show, we made you do all the work."

"But, what about the rocks, the water, and... Kia?"

Mura laughed as she answered, this boy was right about one thing. He had done a lot more than the mission said, but such was the punishment of a foolish genin.

"You messes up, Rycil-san! Sai and I felt that you deserved a bit more work, and Kia... she wanted to help. Now, quit your moping. This is your 5th D-Rank mission, do you know what that means?"

The genin trio shrugged. Even Sai who seemed to know everything shook her head. She hadn't the slightest idea what her sensei was speaking of, but it sounded interesting. Five D-Ranks. She had spent two weeks of being a genin with these mopes and they weren't exactly stunning. Mura continued her little speech.

"It means I can now allow you to take on C-Rank missions! That means all this boring stuff is done. You will finally start earning experience as ninja. Many genin have to do ten or even more missions at D-Rank level, but I suggested a simple 5 for the three of you!"

Rycil smiled. This was perfect. He could finally do something, and get paid some decent money.

"So, does that mean we can finally travel?"

"Yes."

Kia squealed at the thought of C-Rank missions. This was going to be so great!

"Yay! Rycie-kun, Sai-chan! This will be chance for us to see action and test our abilities."

Sai smiled, but she said nothing. Kia could have fantasies about knocking bad guys out, but Sai would never allow it. She was going to solve her missions in perfect fashion. She was going to be the best, and the others would finally see her for the shinobi she was.


End file.
